Moonlight
by Chikyu-Megami
Summary: HIATUS Set after the world championships. Old feelings arise when people are forced together
1. Melting

Aurora Diablo (or dawn devil) here this is my first attempt at fanfic writing so if there's anything wrong either grammatically or other please don't hesitate to tell me although flames will be used to toast marshmallows so don't bother with those I should also mention that this is set after the world Championships and if anybody is ooc *sticks hands in ears * Nya nya nya I mean ...  
  
"Speech" /thoughts/  
  
Pale blue eyes glazed over in thought as a figure slowly made its way down another snow covered Russian alley way.  
  
Tala's pov (a/n how many blue eyed Russian's are there in beyblade?)  
  
I don't know whether to laugh or cry, I'll just settle for crying, If anyone saw me now they would probably die of shock, the great Tala crying he's eyes out, though hopefully they wouldn't recognise me straight away after all I'm not exactly the most popular of people after loosing the championships, so I just left my hair to its own devices it flops down around my face, annoying but it's the perfect shield. Anyway back to the point I'm not crying about loosing some measly championship I can't say I give a damn but I never have really cared much about anything before. Except the reason why I'm crying I'm not crying because I lost to that oaf of a blader Tyson don't insult me I couldn't care less no I'm cry because of him because he left, again might I add, The one person I've ever loved and I'd like to clarify it's not Bryan that guy just gives me the creeps he's got this weird obsession with me and after a certain incident I refused to sleep in the same room as him The reason I'm crying is because the one person who I love with all my heart, has left me in that god forsaken abbey again, well god forsaken half an abbey now thanks to him he seems to have a habit of destroy it at least this time he came and warned me before he did it, not that it matters if I could just stop crying I could pull myself together I'm supposedly train not to feel anything and most of the time it works but I look in to he's eyes and...nothing matters everything goes out the window. I only hear he's voice, I only see him,  
  
(Normal pov) Tala cursed he's clumsy-ness as he went flying backwards ready to shout abuse at whoever he had walked in too when Tala looked up, Crimson met ice blue and Tala's eyes widened as he stumbled up ignoring the extended hand Tala held back a sob as the person he had walked in to gently brushed his fingers against Tala's cheek, "I'm sorry" At that Tala swirled round and ran as fast as he could not looking back.  
  
Now I know it's short and don't kill me for it but I ,Wanted to leave it at a semi-cliff-hanger and Aren't the best of writers and want to decide whether to keep writing or not  
  
So... don't harm me and REVIEW  
  
: P 


	2. Confusing

Ad: *grins manically *  
Samia: Aurora wasn't actually expecting any reviews and is a bit..  
Ad: *grins manically*  
Samia: she would like to thank kaiswings and Reiven for reviewing  
Ad: *faints*  
Samia: yes well...  
Disclaimer: (I can't believe I forgot it in the first chapter) If  
Aurora owned beyblade Mariah would have been dead long ago (sorry to  
any Mariah fans)  
/thoughts/  
"speech"  
  
(Tala's pov)  
I ran until my lungs were screaming as loud as I wanted too, only  
slowing down when the combined force of my sobbing and running forced  
me to my knees.  
As I sunk to the ground I contemplated what I had just done, why had I  
ran? I didn't realise at the time but the sole reasons for my  
wandering had been to see if by some chance I could bump in to him, as  
he and he's team had decided to stay in Russia for a few weeks to site  
see, so why when I had done that, had I ran it didn't make any sense.  
(Normal pov)  
Kai slowly made his way up to the bladebreakers hotel room his usual  
stoic self  
/well that went well /  
Fumbling around in his pocket for the door key Kai was so wrapped up  
in his he thought he didn't notice Kenny open the door  
/I sincerely thought he was going to hit me/  
"Um...Kai?" inquired Kenny  
/ I would of rather that than him crying/  
"Kai?" Rei had now joined Kenny any was also trying to grab Kai's  
attention  
/over me yet again/  
Kenny and Rei exchanged looks and Kenny whispered to Rei  
"Do you think he's lost it again?"  
Realising were he was Kai cleared his throat startling Rei and Kenny  
"Back to the land of the living Kai?" quipped dizzy who had been  
watching the scene from the table next to the door  
Kai use hned (a/n is that a word?) and walked in to the room..  
/ok.../ Kai thought /I really shouldn't zone out like that/  
Rei came up behind Kai and lightly put he's hand on Kai's shoulder  
(a/n this is not a Kai/Rei by the way) "are you ok Kai?" Kai turned  
round and glared at Rei who quickly removed his hand "yeah I'm fine  
R." however kai was cut short by Tyson and Max bounding in to room  
"Hay Kenny? When do you think the sourpuss will be back" Tyson all but  
shouted not noticing Kai and Rei  
Kai rolled his eye's / might as well humour him / Kai gave a little  
wave in Tyson's direction "try using your eyes..." Tyson finally  
noticing Kai blushed and mumbled something incoherent  
Max on the other hand hopped over to Kai and Rei (a/n yes hopped who  
forgot to hide the sugar?) "Where didja go Kai" asked Max not really  
expecting a answer  
Kai again wrapped up in thought forgot himself an actually answered  
"No where really..." these 3 words resulted in Tyson staring at Kai  
like he had grow and extra arm and smiling like he had just inherited  
a candy factory while Kenny and Rei tried not to gaped  
Kai raised and eyebrow "okay..."  
Tyson pretended to faint "Kai didn't hn it's the end of the world" he  
gasped  
Kenny, Max and Rei laughed and Kai just rolled he's eyes  
/ nutter's /  
  
well it's longer than the last one...*runs away very fast*  
Samia: *sigh* review please  
*in the distance* PRETTY PLEASE? 


	3. Worring

Ok so the Chapters are still really short and I can't punctuate to  
save my life I apologise for that but I AM trying does that count for  
nothing?  
Samia: no...  
oh...ON WITH THE STORY  
Disclaimer: If Aurora owned beyblade Kai and Tala would be together  
and certain people would be dead cough Mariah cough   
anyway...  
"Speech"  
/thoughts/  
# Mechanical e.g. computer or telephone #  
Normal Pov  
Tala slowly walked though the alleys ways making he's way back to the  
abbey  
/home...if you can really call it that/  
Confusion showed on Tala's face as he neared the abbey, which was  
swarming with people, not that this was usually weird but most were  
couples or old people  
/what the hell? /  
Tala noticed a lavender haired boy sitting on the wall and padded up  
to him  
"What on earth is going on?"  
Bryan slowly acknowledged the boy who had jumped on the wall and sat  
next to him  
"Don't tell me you're that dim Tala" Bryan sneered  
Tala narrowed his eyes "If your going to be like that I'll just find  
Ian or Spencer and ask them"  
Bryan frowned and turned to the red-head "that would be a bit hard  
they're gone..."Bryan all but whispered  
Tala almost fell off the wall in the abbey gone usually meant kicked  
out or...  
"But Boris! He wouldn't ki." Tala started trying to stop his voice  
from cracking, next to Kai Ian Spencer and Bryan (even though the  
latter actually scared him more than once) had been his only friends  
Bryan's eyes widen "dear lord I didn't mean that!" Tala promptly  
calmed down "since after the world championships families learned  
that the abbey wasn't a "boarding school" people have been coming in  
their droves to pick up the children that were left. I'm surprised  
you didn't notice" Bryan explained  
Tala sighed /I was probably to busy moping/  
"You were probably to busy moping" Bryan added  
Tala raised and eyebrow "now that is why I find you scary Bry."  
Bryan just shrugged and jumped off the wall "Ian's parents came to  
pick him up and some aunt came for Spencer they didn't seem to  
worried although they were sad about have to leave with out saying  
bye to you"  
Tala Jumped off the wall as well "all well they can always come back  
and visit us" Tala laughed adding a toothy grin  
"Yeah well" Bryan started trying not to drool when Tala smiled "it  
would be pointless cause we won't be here"  
"What?" Tala inquired  
"Do you really think they would leave about 20 children in a death  
trap like this" Bryan gestured to the run down building "any children  
which don't have families are going to homes"  
Tala leaned against the wall "so I'm really never going to see Ian  
and Spencer again..."  
Bryan yawned and leaned against a wall  
"I'm sure whoever is coming to pick you up will let you visit them  
and m...Tala?" the person in question was now shaking uncontrollable  
Not bothering to hide the fear in he's voice Tala squeaked out  
"What do you mean whoever is coming to pick me up?" Bryan bit he's  
lip  
"I over heard some one saying a couple were coming to pick you  
up...why does it matter?"  
Tala stared in to the distance "Bryan my parents were the black  
sheep's of the family they wanted nothing to do with my parents and  
especially me...The only people that couple could be is.."  
Bryan's eye's widen "I thought they were!" Tala cut him off "I  
know..." the two boys lapsed in to silence as a black Lexus pulled up  
and a figure  
  
Its quite long...ish... Don't hurt me...  
Samia: smirking  
Now I'm er borrowing two (maybe three) characters from a playstation  
game but I'll doubt you'll know them (shush maoti!!) so they'll be  
more like oc's  
I'll try not to take so long to updated its just was finding it hard  
to finish this chapter.. 


	4. Meeting

Aurora: runs around laughing manically  
  
Reno: ...how did I get dragged in to this?  
  
Rude...  
  
Elena running around manically with aurora   
  
Reno: Samia just HAD to go on holiday...  
  
Aurora: RRREEEENNNNNOOOOO  
  
Reno.... Aurora does not own beyblade or Final Fantasy 7 under breath Heaven forbid Aurora/Elena: 3  
  
Reno: 0.o  
  
Rude: ...  
  
A lanky man with unruly red hair dragged him self out the drivers side of the car and stretched, blue eyes gazed around seemingly ignoring the looks he was getting from both his scurfy attire and the striking resembles to a certain red-head captain. Said captain had just flung himself at the newcomer and in an action mostly alien to him was bawling his eyes out while balling incoherently. "Y-you said you'd come back and you did I thought you were gone forever there was so much blood I-I-I" Tala was silenced when the man pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
" come on now Tala did you really think I'd leave my little brother on his own?".  
  
Bladebreakers hotel Kai was sitting on the balcony handrail gazing at the one place he called home when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'LL GETT ITTT" Tyson screamed, Kai heard a low thump as Tyson (who he hoped to god wasn't on a sugar high) ran in to the door. "Tyson!!" Kai stretched round and saw max desperately trying to lift Tyson and failing. "I'm not getting any younger and this door still ain't open!" the person outside the door sighed, Kai's eyes widened as he recognised the voice twisting round he dodged a dizzy Tyson and lunged for the door, "Well hey beautiful I thought I was gonna die of old age out there" a pretty blonde stood in the door way beaming widely as she addressed Kai, "What no hug for an old friend?" she laughed, Kai stepped back and allowed the newcomers in to the room, Tyson and Max stood bewildered as a equally confused looking Kai let the blonde and a bald headed man (who up until now had been unnoticed) in to the room Tyson was the first to speak. "Kai who are?..." But Tyson was cut off as the woman (a/n yes woman she's about 20ish) just noticed Kai wasn't the only one and turned to Tyson, "I'm so sorry! I'm Elena and this is Rude (a/n I would like to point out I didn't pick the names) were old friends of Kai's speaking of which" Elena turned to Kai "wolf got your tongue or something?" she mocked, at the obvious reference Kai scowled "no just that you three disappeared off the face of the planet for the last 5 years "at this Elena went quiet Tyson used this to his advantage "Kai could you tell us what going on? "Kai just glared and left the room; Tyson turned to Elena "...could you?" Elena stared at the door then looked back at Tyson "I suppose".  
  
Small café 5 minutes walk from biovolt abbey Tala sat quietly sipping a coffee while staring at Reno over the top of the cup, as far back as he could remember him and Reno had always been together until an accident 5 years ago  
  
Flashback  
  
"Reno! "an eleven year old Tala cried as he held his brother who was currently bleeding profusely, "please don't leave me!" Tala shrieked Kai (who had gone to get help) came running back in with Elena, Rude and to every ones disgust Boris, Rude ran to Reno's side trying to stem the blood flow with his jacket, while Kai pried Tala off Reno and gently rocked him, despite this Tala continued crying while mumbling "oh god, what have I done?" Tala was woken from his memories as a warm voice asked him "birdie got your tongue, Tala you haven't said anything since we got in the café" Ignoring the reference Tala put down his now empty cup and sighed "I was just thinking about the last time we saw each other, you know I'm surprised you can even look at me after what I did" Tala finished staring in to the distance, Reno reached over and hugged his brother "that wasn't your fault!" Reno whispered harshly "don't ever think it was" Tala didn't say anything, what was Reno trying to kid? He knew it was his fault Reno was rushed to the hospital but if that was what made him happy he'd go along with it.  
  
Aurora: sighs ...its longer than normal ..  
  
Reno: How long is it normally? 2 sentences?  
  
Aurora....why DID Samia go to Egypt?  
  
Review? I'd give you cookies if SOMEBODY didn't eat them all glares at Reno 


End file.
